Kratos
Kratos 'is the main protagonist of the ''God of War series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html He was one of the first six characters to be revealed. His rival is Sweet Tooth. Biography '''PREPARE TO JOIN HADES! Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. THE LEGACY OF KRATOS: *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War III'' *''God of War: Ascension'' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Mortal Kombat'' Arcade Opening Kratos' story opens as he is preparing to attack Olympus. He seeks assistance from the Titans but requires a challenge to earn his place as their leader. He hears about a gathering of heroes and other warriors coming together through that power of one who considers himself a god. In order to prove himself worthy to lead the Titans, he sets off to find this gathering and take down all who stand in his way. Rival Name: Sweet Tooth Reason: After running through the other characters, Kratos sees Sweet Tooth, beleiving him to be "another demon sent by the so-called god", and attacks him by throwing a blade at him. The blade hits an ice cream cone Sweet Tooth was holding. Angered, Sweet Tooth demands that Kratos pay for it. Unswayed, Kratos declares that "the Ghost of Sparta bends to no mortal" as the two prepare to fight. Connection: Both God of War and Twisted Metal were created by David Jaffe. In addition, Kratos and Sweet Tooth are both known for their extreme brutality, and their games are infamous for the amount of violence in them. Both have also sacrificed allies for their own goals, with Sweet Tooth murdering his own gunman to make an explosion that would remove armor from a monster truck, and Kratos using a young woman that was accompanying him to open a door at the cost of her own life. Authority figures have also found ways to betray them. For instance, Kratos has been betrayed by the majority of the Greek Pantheon and the Titans, usually during some kind of battle, while Calypso backstabbed Sweet Tooth by turning his own wish against him (Sweet Tooth's wish was to have another chance to kill his daughter, the only person to escape him and live), sealing him inside his daughter's grave, and leaving him there to die. Also, Sweet Tooth and Kratos both killed members of their families, Ares tricking Kratos into doing it, as he consider it a sign of weakness, while Sweet Tooth killed them after carving his clown mask. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Kratos returns to his world and gains leadership of the Titans. As he scales Olympus, he claims he is bringing an army the likes of which the gods have never seen and with his new power, prepares to kill them all. Gameplay Kratos is an all-around fighter and is said to be a good fighter for beginners at the game. His combination of gap-closing moves and large AoE melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid range. He is especially deadly when his enemies are grouped together. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Olympic Fury' - *'Combat Grapple' - + *'Olympic Ascension' - + (Hold to to auto jump) *'Olympic Storm' - + *'Olympic Fury' - (Air) (Air) (Air) *'Olympic Crash' - + (Air) *'Cyclone of Chaos' - + (Air) *'Athena's Revenge' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Plume of Prometheus' - *'Spartan Change' - + - Kratos holds a Spartan shield in front of him and charges with a Spartan spear. Attacks directed to the shield are blocked away. *'Brutal Ascension' - + *'Barbaric Crash' - + *'Athena's Fury' - (Air) *'Spartan Glory' - + (Air) (Mash ) *'Vicious Maul' - + (Air) *'Barbarian Might' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Apollo's Bow' - - Kratos fires a flaming arrow using Apollo's Bow. When is mashed, Kratos will continuously fire more arrows. Hold for a stronger shot. *'Helios' Flash' - + - Kratos holds out the decapitated head of Helios, which flashes and knocks down an opponent. Hold for a larger flash. *'Icarus Ascension' - + - Kratos uses the Wings of Icarus to fly upward. *'Golden Fleece' - + - Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece, reflecting any projectile. *'Apollo's Bow' - (Air) *'Helios' Flash' - + (Air) *'Icarus Ascension' - + (Air One allowed per air state) *'Golden Fleece' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Battering Ram' - or - Kratos grabs and charges with an opponent, running over anyone in his way. At the end of his run, he throws the opponent forward. *'Furious Uppercut' - *'Cestus Slam' - or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Divine Fury' - (Level 1): Kratos arms himself with the Blade of Olympus and dashes forward, mowing down any fighters within close proximity. *'Divine Reckoning' - (Level 2): Kratos plunges the Blade of Olympus into the ground and envelopes himself in a tornado. The tornado funnel upwards from the ground and KOs anyone near or above Kratos. *'Rage of the Gods' - (Level 3): Kratos grows to giant size and dons the Armor of Ares, using the Blade of Olympus to pour out his wrath. Taunts Quotes *When Selected: **"I AM the God of War!" **"I am the greatest warrior!" **"Let's see what you can do!" *Prematch: **"Prepare to die!" *Item Pick-up: **"Let's see what you can do!" **"Mortal weapon..." **"The gods give me unneeded aid." **"What god left this?" **"Why does Olympus aid me?" **"I don't need gifts from Olympus!" **"Flames from Olympus!" *Using Divine Fury **"Hades awaits!" *Using Divine Reckoning: **"Die!" *Successful KO: **"By the gods, I will kill you all!" **"Die mortal!" **"I destroy everything I touch!" **"Pathetic and weak!" **"You have drawn your last breath!" *Respawn: **"I will have my revenge!" **"I will see you suffer!" **"I see only what I have come to destroy!" **"Prepare to submit, coward!" **"Face me! Coward!" **"You will not see the end of this day!" **"Now, you will feel my wrath!!" **"Death is the only way to escape" **"Prepare to lose your head, mortal!" **"Prepare to join Hades!" Intros and Outros Introduction Kratos turns to the camera and takes out the Blades of Chaos, yelling "Prepare to die!". Kratos grasps the Blade of Olympus with one hand and removes it from the ground. Kratos turns around and takes out the Blades of Chaos, saying "Ready to die?" Kratos walks up as the camera slowly pans up to his face and takes out the Blades of Chaos. Winning Screen Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. Kratos flexes and yells triumphantly. Kratos is shown yelling in triumph. Losing Screen Kratos punches the camera repeatedly. Kratos angrily turns away. Kratos raises his arms and roars. Costumes Ghost of Sparta The default appearance of Kratos. Alternate Colors *Blue Tattoos *Fear Kratos *Ghost of Sparta *Black Loin cloth with Silver "Golden" Fleece Deimos Kratos takes on the appearance of his brother Deimos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Morpheus Armor One of his God of War 3 DLC Armors. Unlock this by turning Rank 10. Gallery KratosAlt.png|Deimos appearance from preorder costume pack E3 Kratos.jpg|Kratos' E3 trailer image Kratos.png Kratos1.JPG|Kratos' Introduction Kratos3.JPG|Kratos' Lose Animation Kratos2.JPG Kratos4.JPG Kratos as.png|Default appearance Kratos5.JPG Kratos13.JPG Kratos6.JPG|Kratos using Medusa's Gaze Kratos7.JPG Kratos8.JPG Kratos9.JPG|Kratos Level 1 Super Move Kratos10.JPG|Kratos' Level 2 Super Move Kratos11.JPG|Kratos Level 3 Super Move (Armor of Ares) Kratos12.JPG|Kratos during his Level 3 Real Kratos.png|Kratos in the live-action trailer Kratos vs sweet tooth.png|Kratos and rival Sweet Tooth KratosvTooth.png|Kratos in the intro, fighting Sweet Tooth Kratos vs Sweet Tooth.png|Kratos' rivalry with Sweet Tooth shown in the intro Videos PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Kratos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kratos Strategies PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Kratos Trailer Trivia *Kratos has previously appeared in two fighting games prior to this one. He first appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable and later in both the PlayStation 3 version of Mortal Kombat (2011) and the updated version,'' Mortal Kombat: The Komplete Edition'' for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. **Kratos and Heihachi were both guest characters in the Soul series on PlayStation consoles, with Heihachi appearing in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II.'' '' *Kratos was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. However, he was rendered by CGI instead of being given a live-action actor. **Kratos is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Nathan Drake, Cole MacGrath, and Sackboy. He still appears to be a CGI-render. *Kratos has also appeared in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds as a playable character *In the character selection screen, Kratos appears in the first character slot (excluding the random "?" slot), which may imply that he's the "main character" of the game. *Kratos is considered the mascot of the PS3 console, alongside Sackboy and Nathan Drake. *Hades, Kratos' stage, is the only stage revealed at the same time he was. All the other stages at the time (Metropolis, Dreamscape, and Sandover Village) were revealed before their respective characters. References Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playable Characters Category:Needs Refs Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters